


An Old Soul

by FreakM



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Romance, Soulmates, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakM/pseuds/FreakM
Summary: In a reality where soulmates do exist and soul marks can vary dramatically from person to person, Eleanor L. Kingsley is a young woman with issues, she would be the first to admit that, but she does her best to get by with help from her friends and the close supervision of a service dog with an attitude. Hardly ever thinking of her soul mark her life is thrown into chaos when she meets her soulmate, a man she has heard first-hand stories of her whole life.Eleanor's world had long since shattered to pieces, now the pieces are reforming into an unsure future for herself and Steve Rogers.





	1. Some Days were Better than Others

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings friends, a few notes on this story. 
> 
> An Old Soul will hopefully be part of a larger series of stories that will, for the most part, follow the MCU and take inspiration from the comics. This first story will introduce the character of Eleanor L. Kingsley and cover her past to present and her relationships with various MCU characters. 
> 
> Some chapters will also come with a suggested playlist.  
> For this one, towards the end, a scene takes place in a club. The music that is used in this scene can be found on Postmodern Jukebox's Playlists and include  
> The Boy is Mine  
> Don't Stop Me Now  
> Finesse
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the music available on the page. You will not regret it. 
> 
> One warning for this chapter and others, Eleanor swears like a sailor and that will never change.

Some nights were better than others.

This wasn’t one of those nights.

_ The faces were clear and so was the pain, so much pain. The screaming was getting louder but not loud enough that she couldn’t still hear the laughs and sneers, the distinct sound of punches and kicks on flesh and…there was so much blood. Was it hers? Or was it his? No…don’t let it be his no no no no no no no no. She could hear herself screaming his name, begging and bargaining for it to stop, and looking into that man’s face with her one good eye because the other was clouded with blood. He laughed. No. No, she begged. No no no no no no _

“NO!” Bolting up in bed Eleanor screamed, her eyes wildly scanning the dark room for any signs of danger and her mind racing to catch up and remind her that she was fine. It took a moment, in that time Eisenhower, her massive German Shepard had made his way into her room and onto her bed beside her, sitting quietly as he waited. Slowly and with a slight tremor she reached up and ran a hand along his head, taking deep breaths, her body gradually relaxing while Eisenhower took this as his cue to move closer, resting his bulk against her body in comfort as she moved her arms to hug him.

“Hey, Ellie.” She looked up to where Marvin stood in her doorway with concern clearly visible on his face. “It’s probably a shitty question but are you ok?” he asked as he made his way inside and sat on her other side where Eisenhower wasn’t taking up all the space. She watched him, his movements, his expression and reassured herself that everything was ok. That she was home in her apartment in Brooklyn with Marvin and Eisenhower and nothing bad could happen here. She didn’t believe it but if she lied to herself a little, who would know but her?

“Yeah. I’m ok.” Marvin didn’t look the least bit convinced, but he nodded and leaned into her side, wrapping an arm around her in a loose hug. She wasn’t quite aware of how long the three of them sat there but when her body began to cramp, she shifted and released Eisenhower who moved back and laid along her side, clearly showing his intent on staying in her bed. Marvin leaned away a little, pressing a light kiss to her head before he moved all the way back. “I’m sorry I woke you up.” She softly said, reaching out to holding his hand. “No worries Ellie, but you should try and get some more sleep, you have the morning shift right?” Marvin gave her hand a squeeze when she nodded with a small smile and stood, leaning over to give her one more kiss on the head and shuffling to the door, pausing to look back at her “And don’t forget to take your meds in the morning, Ellie, I’ll know if you don’t.”

“Stalker.”

“Hardly.” He said with a smirk, slipping past the curtain that blocked the doorway and leaving her sight.

Eleanor sat for a moment, relaxing as best she could and reaching out to run her fingers through Eisenhower’s fluff who let out a soft woof and a few thumps of his tail. She softly smiled at him and glanced out her window before her eyes shifted to her clock. Squinting and leaning forward she saw that it was almost four and she didn’t have to be up till five, Marvin was right, she should try and sleep a bit more. With a soft sigh, she scooted down in bed and rolled to cuddle into Eisenhower who didn’t seem to care in the least that he was being used as both pillow and teddy bear. Eleanor did her best to try and clear her mind so that she could sleep.

Some nights were better than others and as the alarm clock app on her phone blared to life with  _ Good Morning _ from Singing in the Rain, it became very evident this wasn’t one of them. Taking a deep breath, she reached over and turned the alarm off. Sitting up in bed she groaned and stretched, rolling out and onto her feet, looking down at Eisenhower who hadn’t moved.

“Do you need to go out now or can you wait till it’s time to leave?” Eisenhower groaned, rolled over to his back to stretch and then settled again. “So…you’re good then?” Shuffling out of her room and into the open living room and kitchen of her apartment she paused and glanced around for Marvin. It looked like he left earlier than her, not that that was anything new, it seemed like they could hardly see each other anymore with his visits to calm her down being the exception. Making a mental note to call him before she left for the day Eleanor continued through the space to her kitchenette, turning on lights as she went, opening the curtains to let in the morning sun for when it began to peak behind the buildings around hers and plugging in her percolator to get the coffee going.

Crossing into her bathroom and squinting to take in her reflection, a tired face with a scattering of small scars around her eyes as one would have freckles, hair wrapped to hold her curlers in place and the remnants of yesterday's makeup still visible, she arched an eyebrow at herself. “Oh, you are so not winning a beauty competition right now girlie girl. Better get to work.” Allowing her body to follow its morning routine she brushed her teeth and went back to her kitchen, glancing at the percolator to see if it was finished and starting on some oatmeal for breakfast. The smell of cardamom and other spices drew Eisenhower from the bedroom to come to stand with her at the counter where she was peeling and chopping some apples to mix into the oatmeal, passing him the peelings and cores to chew on while breakfast cooked. The percolator finished by the time she added the apples and put the dishes in the sink, getting a mug down to fix her first cup of coffee and two bowls while ignoring her shadow who watched her closely even after having been given something to keep him occupied. Coffee in hand, oatmeal done and served up, her bowl on the table and Eisenhower’s on the chair next to hers they ate in silence, their dishes going with the others to be done later.

Eleanor was about to return to her room when Eisenhower huffed at her. “What?” He squinted at her in a way a dog shouldn’t be able to and then flicked his eyes back to the bathroom. The confusion she felt was brief and with a resigned smile and a pat on his head, she returned to the bathroom and fished her medication out of the cabinet above the sink. Eisenhower watched closely from the bathroom door as she counted out her pills and filled the nearby tumbler with water to wash them down. Satisfied that she had done that he retreated to the couch to wait while she finished getting ready and if Eleanor turned the TV on and switched the channel to Lifetime for him, then none would be the wiser. 

With a deft hand that spoke of years of routine and practice, Eleanor removed her pins and curlers, placing them aside for tonight and styled her hair with two curls in the front, the rest being pulled into a semi-high ponytail in the back. Sure and steady hands reached for makeup brushes and clearly marked colors before essentially painting her face into contoured tones and red lips. Opening a drawer in her dressing table she removed an old pair of glasses, holding them up to peer through the lenses at her work to ensure that everything was right, she folded them and returned them to their place. She might win a beauty contest now, possibly, if no one looked too close. Lacking a closet, wardrobe or dresser, all her clothes were neatly hanged on a long clothing rack that took up the far wall of her bedroom with her work desk in front of it.

Selecting clothes for the day was easy, jeans and a t-shirt were perfect for the diner and pizzeria. Double-checking the color labels on her clothes, she selected a red and white raglan t-shirt with a Captain America shield on the chest and faded high waisted capri jeans. It was the fourth of July after all, what better day to wear this shirt. She slipped them on, tucking the shirt in and reaching into another drawer in her dressing table to remove a hair wrap that would match. She took a pair of converse marked blue and put them into her old leather and canvas backpack and considered if she should bring clothes with her for tonight. “I probably won’t have time to come home and change.” She muttered, going back to the clothing rack and selecting a dress for later and the corresponding shoes. These too were placed in her backpack but with a bit more care. Slipping on thick comfy socks she padded back into the living room with her bag on, glancing out the window and taking in the sun that barely peeked over the horizon. “We are cutting it close today.”

Eisenhower looked away from whatever sappy movie was playing to give her a withering look. “Ok, fine, I’M cutting it close today. Better?” he let out a sound that seemed to confirm this. She rolled her eyes and got her roller-skates from where they were left by the door along with Eisenhower's service dog vest. He eyed the vest with contempt but got up off the couch and dutifully sat still, lifting his massive paws as needed so that she could slip the vest on and clip it into place. Eleanor smiled and kissed his head when she was finished, leaving a bright red kiss print that Eisenhower wore with more pride than the vest. She quickly slipped on and tied her everyday skates, turned off the TV, lights, and rolled to the door where she checked her reflection once more. Eisenhower came to stand beside her and wait patiently while Eleanor took down his leash and clipped it into place.

As she lifted her hand to the doorknob she paused, suddenly remembering and her hand moved to her pocket to grab her phone. Without pause, she pulled up her recent calls and dialed Marvin’s number. She stood, facing the door and listened as it rang through to voicemail. He must be busy. “Hello Marv, I was just calling to check-in. Thanks for coming last night, really, I…don't know what I would do without you. Um, I’m heading out for work, I slept for a bit more, and yes, I took my meds, and made sure I ate first. Oh! Happy fourth of July! If you’re not busy later come by the club. I can’t remember the last time you and I went dancing.” Eisenhower groaned “Ok, ok, sorry, I’m already cutting it close. Have a good day Marvin, I love you and I’ll see you later at some point, bye.” She hit end on the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

Together they left, making sure every lock on her door was in place and made their way to the lift at the end of the hall. Out on the street, she immediately let go of the leash to let Eisenhower go-ahead to do his own morning routines. The sun peeked over the horizon a bit more and while it was humid it wasn’t as hot as it was supposed to be yet. The street lights were still on and the area mostly deserted. She caught up with Eisenhower at the corner who sat and waited for her.

“Where did you go?” She asked, moving her bag forward to fish for a waste bag. Eisenhower ignored her. “Seriously? You HAVE TO tell me. I don’t want a fucking ticket. I can’t really afford a fucking ticket.”

He huffed.

She rolled her eyes and glanced around, trying to possibly spot where he went. “Only I would end up with a dog that was shy. Where did you go?” Eisenhower leaned his head back to grab his leash and try to hand it to her. “No way. Where did you go?” He groaned and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m standing here arguing with my dog about picking up his damn shit.” He went to hand her the lease again. “Argh. Fine. But only because we really need to get going.” She took the leash and let him pull her along at a faster pace than normal as they made their way to the train. They were on the train and halfway across Brooklyn when the sun finally finished rising.  She should be used to the view at this point she reasoned, but there was just something special about the rays peeking behind the buildings that whizzed by. There was no way she could ever think of living anywhere else, but the view today, just seemed a bit more special. She chalked that up to it being the fourth of July and mourned that she would be halfway across Brooklyn again while the fireworks were going off in Coney Island tonight.

Off the train and heading down the uneven concrete sidewalks with Eisenhower leading the way they headed towards the diner where she worked part-time as a waitress. In the distance, she could see the parachute drop, stadium and not much further, the Wonder Wheel. They were probably already set up for Nathan's hotdog eating contest and she prayed that Vinny wouldn’t have it on the TV like last year. No one in their right mind would want to watch someone swallowing whole hotdogs and drinking the buns they soaked in the water while eating their eggs. She herself almost vomited last year and she still swore that Eisenhower laughed.

Vinny’s was the go-to diner if you wanted the classic feel of an establishment that hadn’t changed in…decades. The neighborhood may change, the people may change, Vinny’s did not. Not even the food. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they named it a landmark soon because lord knew it should be. The diner had been opened since the 40s and Vinny, her salt and pepper, sunglass-wearing, mustache sporting boss was the son of Vinny the first who had originally opened it. Elle had been coming here since she was a little girl. With her parents, with her grandfather, with Marvin, and with others. Eisenhower pulled her right up the ramp and to the front door of the diner. The inside was a blessing of cool air after being outside and on the subway. She called out a greeting to Vinny who was already in the kitchen cooking. He raised his spatula as she rolled by the window and put her bag beneath the counter. She let Eisenhower off his leash, and he made his way to his bed in a corner where he was out of the way but could still see everything.

The few customers in the diner were regulars and smiled or waved to her as she put her apron on and began her rounds, seeing if anyone needed coffee, helping in the kitchen, and seating her own customers as they came in. As the day went on, they got busier, it was to be expected on a day like today and things would likely only get busier as the day went on.

“Hey bomber girl, order up for table six!” She turned and saluted to Vinny who shook his head and went back to cooking. Eleanor skated over to the window and arranged the plates of burgers and fries on her arms before rolling around the counter and down the aisle. With a smile at the sound of the bell that dinged when the door opened, she called out to the two men who walked in “One side fellas!” nodding to them as they quickly stepped back as she skated by. 

Time flies when you're a waitress in a nonstop busy diner on the fourth of July. At least it did for Eleanor who spent her shift skating around to her own tables, other waitresses tables and helping out in the kitchen. She greeted customers as they came in, topped off coffees, chatted with regulars and the entire time felt like someone was watching her. It didn't take her long to realize who it was. On her second skate past the table, she pinpointed her watcher as one of the men who came in earlier. Maybe he was annoyed that she skated so close to him? She didn't get the annoyed vibe from him though whenever she went to the table to refill coffees. In fact, she was well aware that he was going out of his way to not talk to her and his companion seemed as confused as her. Every time she came near their table he slouched down a little more and hid his face under his cap.

Eventually, she simply shrugged it off. If he wanted to complain he could if he wanted to sit quietly and pout he could. She learned long ago that you can't please everyone, especially in customer service, and she wasn't going to let this bother her.

Until it did.

If they had eaten and left in a decent or even regular amount of time she would've just ignored her watcher and continues as is. Except she kept meticulous track of time, she had to as someone with multiple jobs, nevermind as a waitress with multiple tables, and it didn't take her long to realize that they had been occupying their booth for well over an hour. She could have narrowed that down to friends chatting except there didn't seem to be much chatting going on at that table and that man was still watching her. 

Why was he watching her?

Eleanor tried to ignore it, but another glance at the clock made it obvious that this man had been watching her for half of her five-hour shift. She was beginning to get nervous and could feel a tremor in her hand and a hitch in her breath when she stopped behind the counter to get more coffee and made eye contact with Vinny in the kitchen. He paused in his cooking to lean close to the window "Hey, bomber girl, you alright?” Eleanor went to assure him that she was ok but her deer in the headlights look easily betrayed anything she could have thought to say. She took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to let the familiar smell of the diner, coffee, bacon and the sweet scent of pancakes, waffles, and syrup, cloud her mind a little and calm her down but it didn’t help. When she breathed out she softly said “He’s watching me and I don’t know why".

Vinny was a good old fashioned man who had known her for a long time but more importantly than that, he was also a good boss. Customer raises their voice to abuse the staff? Vinny wasn’t ok with that. Guys getting handsy with the waitress? Vinny wasn’t ok with that. Customer is just being a dick? Vinny wasn’t ok with that. So why would now be any different? 

Vinny deeply frowned and put down his spatula “Do I need to come out there? I’ll knock him on his ass.” Eleanor took a shuddering breath and managed a small smile that quickly dissipated. “What booth is this creep at?” She glanced over her shoulder and back to Vinny “Booth four. He’s the sour apple pie.” Vinny leaned to look around her at booth four where two good looking men sat, both obviously fit through one was clearly larger than the other. “Ok. I’ll come out there with the boys.” the ‘boys’ being his great-nephews who also worked in the kitchen and had been clearly listening in stopped what they were doing to lean over their uncle's shoulders and look towards booth four. “Shit. Just call the cops. There is no way in hell I’m going to try and toss that guy.” 

Vinny didn’t seem to care about size and was already heading towards the door with his spatula in hand again when Eleanor came through them and into the kitchen. “I’ll just leave.” She said quickly. “I’m off soon anyway. I’ll just leave a little early and I’ll duck out the back and we can avoid any problems.” Vinny went to argue but before he could Eleanor leaned forward and kissed his forehead leaving behind a bright red lip print before putting her apron in his hand. With a shaky smile, she quickly turned and rolled out of the kitchen, behind the counter to grab her stuff and head for the backdoor. Eisenhower, in all his concerned, angry fluff was already at the door with his leash in his mouth. She barely paused to hook the leash to his vest before they were out the door and he was quickly leading her down the block. 

The more distance they put between the diner and themselves the better she began to feel although she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched all day. Even as she changed out of her skates and into her converse at Vito's Pizza, Eleanor felt as if someone was still watching her. The feeling persisted throughout her shift and after a while, she just chalked it up to her anxiety going out of control again. It wouldn’t be the first time. Her boss Vito, an older man with salt and pepper hair and thick glasses took one look at her when she walked in and took her off the counter and stuck her in the kitchen. She spent the shift tossing dough and helping to keep up with the multitude of orders that came in while dodging anyone concerned looks. Making pizzas was the type of repetitive action that would normally, gradually calm her down. She didn’t have to think about what she was doing and could get lost in the motions. 

It wasn’t happening today though. Every half hour or so she would catch Eisenhower sticking his head through the door to check on her before he would return to his spot under the counter.

When her shift ended she wished everyone a happy fourth and switched back into her skates. She rolled out of the kitchen and behind the counter where Eisenhower would hang out. He took one look at her and his ears went back. He could clearly sense and even see that she was still not ok. He softly whined and she crouched down to scratch behind his ears and give him a little hug. “Nights almost over ok? We will go right home after the club.” He groaned but moved to hand her his leash again so that she could attach it and scoot back so that she could grab her bag.

With a now forced smile and wave, they left Vito’s for the train again to make their way downtown. Eleanor would be a liar if she denied being drop-dead tired. She had already worked a double, had been in a constant state of hyper-awareness for over six hours and was now heading to her final job of the night. The day couldn’t end soon enough for her and when she shared that thought with Eisenhower he groaned in agreement. In downtown Brooklyn was a club named 20 30 40, it was owned by her boss Vic, an older man with salt and pepper hair and thick glasses since he himself came back from serving in World War II. The young man at the time had been an avid music lover and opened a dancehall to share that love with others. 20 30 40 had stood the test of time with gusto and was still an active popular club. Its clientele consisted of the older generation reliving their glory days, the younger crowd who were old souls at heart or held a fondness for the style of the past or even those just looking for something classy but different. 

The fourth of July has always been a busy day for the club and when Eleanor came skating inside from the stage door she smiled her first real smile since earlier and breathed a little easier. The club hadn’t changed much since it opened and was lovingly cared for. It was a large space with two floors, seating on the second with a bar, and downstairs with another bar, the stage, and a massive dancefloor. Anyone who came to 20 30 40 would undoubtedly be dancing. The club was decked out tonight with red, white and blue bunching along the second-floor railings and streamers and ribbon from the ceiling. Everyone was working the fourth and on the second floor, she could see guys blowing up balloons to add to the net that would be hoisted close to the ceiling. Sometime tonight the balloons would be dropped over the dancefloor. 

Eleanor reached down and undid Eisenhower's leash although he didn’t leave her side to wander like he normally would. He trotted along beside her as she made her way to the first-floor bar where Vic was directing his workers. Tonight he had pulled his dress uniform out of storage and the image he painted made Eleanor smile a bit more. Vic looked like a general directing his troops for battle and although he had left the army a sergeant and wore the rank and medals to prove it, the image wouldn’t leave her mind and for that she was happy. She came to stop at his left and saluted “Private Kingsley reporting for duty Sir!” Vic barely glanced at her and although he was smiling he shooed her away to the stage to get her side of things ready. 

She had been performing at 20 30 40 for almost four years and in that time had become the clubs headliner with her own hand-picked band. As the clubs name suggested her and the band played music mainly from the decades spanning the twenties, thirties, and forties. In her time as a headliner, her and her band had even begun to incorporate modern songs in the style of those decades. Eleanor's time in the club, up on that stage, was a moment of peace for her that not even her anxiety or bouts of depression had managed to taint. 

With the club opening in two hours, the band was already there and set up their instruments. Normally the guys would dress to match but tonight they, like Vic, had foregone their blazers in favor of their dress uniforms though none were yet wearing them she could see some of the dress bags hanging off to the side of the stage. Vic being a veteran had always made sure to look out for the men and women returning from service and employed a lot of them, the members of the band included. With a bounce to her step and her earlier feelings still steadily fading she made her way over to the boys, setting down her bag and kicking off her skates to help out and do sound checks before heading to a little dressing room while the guys went to theirs. Eisenhower laid in front of the door while she unpacked and smoothed out her dress she had chosen earlier. It was a form-fitting blue dress with white polka dots, the skirt was long and flared around her calves to the floor giving the dress a mermaid style while the bodice was fitted with a sweetheart neckline, capped sleeves, and an almost nonexistent back. It wasn’t one hundred percent keeping with the feel of the club, and she was slightly uncomfortable not wearing an actual bra or her shapewear but it was perfect for tonight. 

Eleanor sat at a small dressing table and mirror and undid her headwrap, taking down her ponytail and brushing, rerolling, and pinning or hair spraying her curls into their new places. She touched up her makeup and applied a bit more around her eyes, digging in her bag for her spare glasses to check her makeup before she undressed and paused when her eyes caught the words on her hip. It wasn’t every day that Eleanor paid attention to the soul mark there, for her, it just simply existed though she knew of others who lived their lives for the moment they met their other half. She wasn’t sure if she was one of the lucky ones who had an obvious soul mark, the first words her soulmate would speak to her clearly marked on her flesh or unlucky to not have one that clearly leads you to your soulmate like Marvins string. As a child, it was weird for her when she found out that everyone was a bit different. Marvin, for example, had an unseen soul mark, a red string around his wrist that only he could see that would lead him to his soulmate. Her own family had varying ones but they were usually visible. Her parents were one of the populations who possessed what was known as a countdown, their marks being a time that was always changing as it counted down to their first meeting. Her grandfather had possessed a mark like her own though her grandmother got the short end of that stick with her mark saying ‘Well I’ll be damned’ while his said ‘Will you be quiet?’. Eleanor gently ran her nails over the mark and mused to herself that whoever her soulmate was had to be as blind as she was for the statement on her hip. At the anxious feeling began to manifest in her as it did whenever she thought on her soul mark, however rare it was that she did, she pulled her eyes away from her blurred reflection in the mirror and finished dressing. 

Eleanor had a habit of keeping a small selection of shoes at the club and pulled a pair of sparkly red strappy heels from under the dressing table, checking their soles where she had written the color to make sure that these were the ones she wanted to wear and slipped them on. One last look over and another smell check to make sure she didn’t smell like coffee and pizza let alone sweat she turned to Eisenhower and spun in a circle. “How do I look?” Eisenhower sat up and seemed to give her a once over before nudging the door. She smiled at his approval and made sure to take her phone out of her bag, placing it into one of the pockets on his vest. 

The band was starting up from what she could hear so she made her way from the dressing room and out into the club. Even at the early hour of seven people were gathering, the clubs regulars sometimes pointing her out and waving which she returned with a smile. Eisenhower couldn’t care less though he eyed everyone with disdain. He didn’t really and had probably never cared for crowds. Vic was now behind the bar and was talking to three of their bartenders who would also be performing tonight. Veronica, Noemi, and Molly had taken an interest in performing themselves after working the clubs bar for a few months and watching Eleanor perform stirred their adolescent selves love of music. They had put together their own three women act and Eleanor loved listening to them harmonize even jumping at the opportunity to help them plan music and practice with the band after they auditioned for Vic and herself. The girls would even on occasion perform with Eleanor.

Eleanore mentally ran through the setlist that her and Vic had organized over a week ago to go over who was performing tonight before she turned to the stage trying to pick out if their other act and MC was there yet. Billy predated her at the club but bonded well with her when she auditioned herself those four years ago. Mostly he was happy to pass off the majority of the responsibility to someone else but he enjoyed being the MC, singing himself or with Eleanore and the girls. Tonight would be a bit of everything with Billy opening, leading into the girls, and then Eleanore the final song being a conglomeration of all three. There wasn’t a night at the club that went by where Eleanore wasn’t grateful for not only getting to perform but doing so with friends. She stopped when she spotted Billy by the stage and waved when they made eye contact. He grinned and did a dramatic gesture towards her and the girls before giving an emphatic thumbs up. She laughed and returned the gesture before miming to fix his bowtie. With an eye roll, she continued on her way to the bar and ignored Eisenhower who huffed again at the steadily growing crowd. 

Veronica, Noemi, and Molly had all coordinated matching outfits of Navy blue skirts, crisp white dress shirts, red scarves, and saddle shoes. At least she assumed that's what they were wearing as they had told her about it awhile ago. All four women gleefully squealed when they got close enough to each other and jumped a little while complementing one another. Vic sighed but allowed them their moment as Eleanore complimented their hair, knowing what a pain it could be to get the curls right and the girls cheered her decision to wear the backless dress. The day may have started out rough and overall not that great with her creepy watcher and anxious feelings but the night was turning out to be a wonderful one. Vic got the girls attention again as Billy took to the stage to begin the show and people cheered when the band quieted so he could be heard and laughing at his frankly stupid jokes and Eleanor wouldn’t rather be anywhere or with anyone else tonight. 

Eleanore ordered bottled water from the bartender before she and Eisenhower made their way to the corner seat at the end of the bar where she had a clear view of the stage and he had another resting area with a bowl for water and food. She didn’t doubt for a second as she poured half the bottle into his bowl that he wouldn’t steal her stool the moment she left it but it always made her smile to know her overly serious dog was keeping as eye on her from the bar and the image of the other patrons faces when seeing her serious dog could make anyone crack a grin. For now, she nabbed her phone while he was drinking and sipped the rest of the water in the bottle. The font on her phone was the largest she could make it without it seeming weird to nosey onlookers and she held it very close to her eyes as she scrolled through her contacts and pulled up Marvins number. She held the phone close to her ear and covered her other one to hear better as the band started up again and Billy began to sing. The call rang through to voicemail which was disappointing as she was hoping to persuade him to come out to the club. 

“Hey Marv, I don’t know if you got my message earlier, I’m at 20 30 40 now, if you can’t tell by Billy's screeching in the background. I’m just checking in, I had a weird day but it's getting better now and I was still hoping you would come out tonight. If you can, meet me here, I go on around ten, if not maybe I’ll see you later. Happy Fourth, love you bye!”

Eleanore disconnected the call and leaned down to put her phone back in Eisenhower's vest. He sighed and rested his head on her thigh. With a small smile and scratched between his ears and together they listened to Billy's set, clapping at the end of songs and watching the couples and friends swing around the dance floor. The special night had drawn out a lot of their more talented patrons, men, and woman who could dance circles and fly through the air with seemingly endless energy. That type of swing dancing took a lot of trust in your partner, even more so for someone like her, with the hope that they wouldn’t drop you and she found herself more than a little envious of those out there who seemed to find that partner. Almost as if sensing that her mind was drifting back to her soul mark, the second time that month, twice in one month, which was a rarity, Billy finished his set and bowed off the stage to the cheers from the crowd, making his way towards her. While he and the band took a break one of the boys in the band switched to prerecorded music and golden oldies that they would play to keep the club swinging. 

She flagged down one of the bartenders and had a bottle of water waiting for him when he reached her which he gratefully accepted and drained. The band, which had changed into their dress uniforms long before she left the dressing room, had dispersed into the crowd for the next five songs. Some were dancing while others got drinks and caught their breath. Billy and she even danced to two of the songs, nothing fast-paced, especially considering how they would sometimes dance together on stage before she sat him down and had him finish his water while she finished hers. Everyone cheered when the band took to the stage again and Billy went running up the stairs and sliding across the stage to the mic where he introduced Veronica, Noemi, and Molly as the next act. Billy was such a showman, Eleanor mused, it was almost laughable that his day job had nothing to do with performing. The man was a thirtytwo-year-old insurance adjuster after all. During the girls, third song Vic came over with his hat tilted to the side, a wide grin on his face, and a cheesy pickup line that she would have wanted to deck anyone else for, but coming from Vic it was all in good humor. They danced a song together with Eleanor hardly having to slow her pace as Vic was still pretty spry for his age. It was getting later and the club was now good and truly filled as the girls finished up their song to the loud applause from the crowd. All three were positively glowing and it made Eleanor happy to see them so ecstatic. Vic wiggled his eyebrows at her as Billy took the stage again.

“Ladies and Gentlemen let's hear it again for our favorite set of triplets, sisters from other mothers, Ronnie, Noemi, and Molly!” Cheers erupted once more, Billy clapping with them “And, as always, let's not forget our band! Lets it hear it for the men in green and blue who served our country and its people honorably and well with their service and the best damn music to ever grace this borough!” Once more the patrons tonight cheered, the girls on stage cheering with them when it quieted once again Billy continued. 

“Now, I’d like to introduce our final performer of the night, a person who needs very little introduction to those of you who swing here regularly, but for those of you who don’t, give a loud welcome to our favorite bombshell, Miss Liberty!” 

Even after over a hundred similar introductions, Eleanor could still feel her face turned red as she smiled widely and made her way through the crowd and onto the stage. “You know Billy,” she began when she got close enough to steal the mic from him “I really wish you would tone down those introductions of yours! It sets the bar pretty high for a gal!” that got a laugh out of the crowd and a chuckle from those performing and working who had been there when it was rehearsed. “Come on now, a patriotic dame like you should be able to hold that bar up pretty easily on a night like tonight!” Billy was grinning and leaning over her, resting his shoulder on hers. 

“You know what, you’re right.” 

“I am?” He feigned confusion.

“You are. Know why?”

With overdramatized actions, he stepped back and shrugged while she reached up to straighten his bowtie, standing close enough to the mic so that she could be clearly heard.

“Because... _ tonight, I’m going to have myself, a real good time _ ..” as she started to sing she pushed Billy aside, who pretended to swoon and move off stage while the music picked up and the crowd cheered to the soulful version of  _ Don’t Stop Me Now  _ by Queen. The band was grinning, the girls were on point and Eleanor lost herself in the music. 

When the song ended, Billy came up again though he looked a little off now, not nearly as self-assured as he normally would be on stage though he carried on as normal and together they cheered with the crowd once for the girls before the four of them made their way off the stage. Eleanor attempted to keep track of Billy as she went onto her next song but it wasn’t long before she was lost in the music again. When her solo set had come to an end Billy came up again, he still seemed a bit nervous and the girls did too though the four hid it well and Eleanor channeled all of her years performing to hide her confusion because they were supposed to be taking a break before the final set that consisted of their duets and group songs. 

The girls, however, had already reassumed their spots and the band appeared to be at the ready as well. Billy grinned as he took the mic from her with a dramatic body movement and addressed the crowd. “Now ladies and gentlemen we are going to have a slight change in the set plans tonight, completely spur of the moment but for a very good reason!” Eleanor continued to smile like she knew what was going on while her eyes scanned the crowd, coming to rest on Vic who seemed simply overjoyed which was odd. The man wasn’t exactly stoic but she had never seen him this happy. 

“Now as fellow New Yorkers, I’m sure you’re all aware of a certain group of superheroes who live in town.” There was a simultaneous inhale from the crowd as they all, Eleanor included, held their breath. “For one of those heroes, today is a very special day, in fact, its a birthday. So let's give a loud 20 30 40 happy birthday to the defender of apple pie and good times, your hero and mine, Captain Rodgers, or as some of you better know him, Captain America!” There was a moment of stillness as the crowd registered what Billy was saying and one of the guys working tonight moved one of the spotlights that hadn’t been touched in a long while to shine onto a large man standing towards the back in an army green dress uniform not at all unlike Vics. 

Eleanor squinted but at that distance, she couldn’t make out the features of the man who was apparently, Captain Steve Rogers, AKA, Captain America. Instead, she merely continued to smile and cheer when the crowd finally completely caught up. It took what felt like five minutes for Billy to get control of the crowd again and she could have kicked him when he did. Who the hell springs something like that while on stage with their friend and fellow performer who had no clue what was going on. In the back of her mind, she had the thought that her grandfather had to be laughing his ass off.

“Now Captain, from us to you, how about a birthday song and a dance with our very own piece of pie, Miss Liberty!” 

New plan. She wasn’t going to kick Billy. She was going to drag him out back and beat him bloody with her shoe. Maybe she would let Eisenhower bury him.

All these thoughts ran through her head as the crowd cheered and the Captain made his way through it, shaking hands and waving as he went. For the first time ever, her on-stage confidence diminished and she felt anxiety bubble in the pit of her stomach once again. Lord save her, she had to dance with Captain America. She felt her face get warm and knew for sure now that her grandfather was bouncing in his grave, laughing up a storm loud enough that it had to be heard by the living. 

As he got closer Billy nodded to the band and the girls who struck up the opening notes to Finesse by Bruno Mars that they performed in the style of swing music before on other nights. She knew without a doubt that she was going to let Eisenhower bury him now. As Billy began to sing and the girls began to sway and snap Eleanor moved towards the stairs where he had come to a stop, waiting at the bottom and holding up a hand with the intention of helping her down. Anyone else, anyone who knew her, would have allowed her to make her own way down the stairs. They would’ve known she was half-blind and color blind on top of that and the odds of her successfully taking their hand at even that short distance was slim to none but he wasn’t someone who knew her. He was, however, Captain America and no matter how blind she was she was not going to not take his hand, she just wished she could see it better. 

With one foot on the first step, the other still on the stage and for some moronic reason her right hand attempting to hold her dress that had absolutely no give in the material up a little so that she could walk, she reached out with her left hand for his, completely misjudged the distance, and fell forward.

Falling was a regular thing for her, she loved to skate after all, and so she did what she did every time she fell and went limp to avoid hurting herself. Eleanor never hit the stairs, she didn’t even come close. Instead strong arms wrapped around her as a voice softly said “I got you beautiful.” and her heart stopped. With one hand braced against his chest, Eleanor looked up into the eyes of Captain America, now close enough that she could actually make out his features. His handsome face was torn between a smile and concern. Eleanore was vaguely aware that Billy, the girls, and their band, being the professionals they were, were still playing like nothing happened. She could feel every eye in the room on them and her heart wouldn’t slow down because this man, this hero, Steve Rogers, Captain freaking America, had just said a phrase she had memorized from her close examinations of her own skin. 

All of this happened within the span of a few moments before her stage mask fell back into place and she smiled up at him. “Shall we dance Captain?” 

As the song continued Eleanore tried to focus on keeping up her smile, the timing, and pace of the song, hoping that Captain Rogers wasn’t paying any attention to the actual lyrics and cursing Billy's very existence in her head. The Captain thankfully didn’t try to pull any complicated steps on her already frazzled mind, seemingly content to sway with the music and her and paying very close attention to his feet. When the song ended the two stepped back a small distance from one another and Eleanor pretended to ignore the flashes and glows from the crowd taking pictures and recording video on their phones. Instead, she smiled at the Captain again, softly wishing him a happy birthday as she bowed her way off the dance floor and towards the little dressing room. She barely even felt Eisenhower come up beside her and together they went inside where she closed the door and began to take deep breaths. 

Her soulmate was Captain America.

“Holy fucking shit.” she breathed out as Eisenhower whined and rested his head on her thigh. 


	2. Time to be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I did my best to try and catch them while I was editing.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Rinse. Repeat. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Eisenhower whined louder as Eleanor continued to try and focus on her breathing and trying to calm down.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Rinse. Repeat. Breathe in. Breathe out.

“Holy fucking shit” she whispered hoarsely as she leaned back onto the door. Eisenhower whined again and she blindly reached for him. He gently butted his head into her hand and moved to rest his body closer to hers. She tried to keep focusing on her breathing, or the feeling of Eisenhower's fur. Something that could ground her. As her breathing began to regulate and Eisenhower got less tense a knock came from the door that sent her heart racing again as she leaped forward. Eisenhower growled softly at the door and put himself between it and Eleanor. 

Eleanor took another deep breath, going to ask who it was and reaching to take hold of Eisenhower's collar before a voice came from the other side of the door.

“Miss Liberty? Um...It’s Steve Rogers, uh Captain America.”

Eleanor squinted at the door, breathed in again, closing her eyes to get her bearings and reach for Eisenhower who was still growling. “Stop that.” She softly said, resting her hand on his head instead of taking his collar like she originally planned. 

“Miss?”

“Sorry! One moment..”

“Oh! Of course, um, I’ll be here.”

Eisenhower groaned and turned his head to raise his eyebrows at Eleanor in a look of disbelief. “Behave.” She said, squinting down at him this time as she took a few more breaths and checked herself over in the mirror as best she could. It appeared her makeup was still intact. Small miracles. With one more pat to Eisenhower's head and another few steadying breaths she shakily turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Captain Rodgers, America, Steve whatever he wanted to be called was standing outside the door. He was close enough that Eleanor could see he was wearing the kind of smile that would make anyone with eyes, even crappy ones like hers, melt. It made Eleanor feel fluttery inside, through she was undecided on whether or not this was a good feeling. 

Putting on her best stage smile to mask how anxious she actually was Eleanor stepped a little forward. “Hello, Captain America, Rodgers, or would you prefer just Steve?” Steve chuckled and Eleanor quirked an eyebrow while maintaining her smile “Something I said?” He nodded “Yes, it's just, you’re actually the first person to ever ask that.” 

“I’m shocked. It's really never come up before?”

“No mam.” Eleanor softly laughed herself “No need to mam me…” She trailed off looking up at Steve expectantly. “Steve. I prefer Steve if that's alright Miss…” Eleanor took another breath.

“Liberty!” and promptly jumped out of her skin again. Whipping her head to the side she could make out the shape of Billy who was standing at the beginning of the little hallway the dressing room was down. “Ready in five!” He called out with a wicked grin. She could hear that grin in the tone of his voice. She was for sure going to have Eisenhower bury Billy alive. “I’ll be there you di...I’ll be there!” Letting out a loud laugh at her expense Billy turned and went back to the club. Looking back to Steve she maintained her smile, though it was a bit more genuine now. “Sorry if I’m keeping you.” She shook her head, “You’re not. Billy just thinks that he’s funny. Unfortunately, the crowd lies to him every night so the rest of us haven’t been able to convince him of the truth.” Eisenhower huffed beside her in agreement and she rested her hand on his head once again.

“If I’m not being to forward, and if I am please tell me, would it be ok with you if I hung around till your last set was done? And then maybe we could hit up a late-night dinner or I could walk you home, um, Miss…?” 

Who would’ve guessed that Captain America was as awkward as her? 

A thought crossed her mind at the word diner but she dismissed it as quickly as it came. Has anxiety had been active all day, she wasn’t going to put too much thought into something that would make it worse if she could help it. 

“Liberty always works, but, you can call me Eleanor, Eleanor Kingsley.” There was that smile again and she was still undecided on that feeling. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Eleanor.” Eisenhower groaned with a roll of his eyes as Steve smiled down at Eleanor and she did everything in her power to maintain her smile and eye contact but just being near Steve was starting to really make her anxious. Steve seemed to suddenly notice Eisenhower when he groaned and Eleanor was grateful to not have one hundred percent of his attention. “And who is this?” he asked not moving to pet or touch Eisenhower, something she was grateful for. For both the fact that even Captain America knew better than to touch a dog in a service vest and that she wasn’t sure what his hand would look like afterward, super soldier or not, if he did. It wasn’t a secret in her small group of friends and a larger group of coworkers, that Eisenhower only liked her and his behavior was highly dependent on his own mood and judgment calls. Eleanor had the weirdest dog she mused to herself. “This is Eisenhower, he’s my best fella.” Eisenhower looked up at her with a doggie grin and a thump of his tail before turning his attention back to Steve. It was a noticeable shift from happy fluffball to freaking huge and intimidating service dog on the job. 

Steve seemed to notice the shift too but still maintained that smile of his. “Did you name him or did he come with that name?” Eleanor genuinely laughed at the question. “It just occurred to me, um, He came with the name, I guess it sounds a little strange to you considering you kinda knew THE Eisenhower.” Steve chuckled and shrugged his shoulders a little. “Not as well as you might think.” 

“Hey, Miss L!” Ronnie was standing at the end of the small hallway now “Billy is getting ready to send a search party.” Eleanor's eyes got wide “Oh hell, I’m so sorry, but I gotta go.” She started to power walk realizing she went well past her five minutes. “Is it ok if I wait for you?” Steve called out from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder at him as she kept walking “Meet me by the exit!” Eleanor called out and immediately had the thought, 'what the hell am I doing?' cross her mind but it faded when she caught that smile again, and the look of relief on Steve's face like he couldn’t believe she said yes. How could she say no? “I’ll be there!” She rounded the corner and disappeared from his line of sight.

Steve grinned like he couldn’t believe his luck and leaned back against the wall, listening to the sound of Billy taking the stage again and the crowd cheering. He was about to walk back out to the club himself to enjoy the rest of the show even with everyone likely to stare at him now, maybe if he was really lucky he could dance with Eleanor again. He nearly tripped over Eisenhower who hadn’t moved. Steve took a step back from the large dog, suddenly realizing how large he in fact was. His focus before had been on Eleanor and while they briefly discussed the dog in question he hadn’t realized that Eisenhower was rather large for his breed. He had seen German Shepherds in this era since he woke up, and while they were larger than the ones in the forties, thanks to selective breeding, they weren’t as large as this one. Eisenhower sat at least a whole head taller than any Shepard Steve had ever seen and seemed to have a lot of muscles under all his fluff if where his service vest rested was any indication. 

“Hey boy, shouldn’t you be with Eleanor?” Eisenhower didn’t move. He maintained eye contact with Steve and gave the man the impression that he was being judged. “Ok, I guess I’ll just” Steve went to step around Eisenhower but stopped when one side of his maw went up revealing a very sharp tooth and he let out the faintest growl. Steve took another step back and raised his hands. “Sorry, sorry.” He could hear Billy introduce Eleanor again as Miss Liberty and at the sound of her voice, after the crowds' cheers died down, Eisenhower rotated one ear almost like a satellite but didn’t otherwise move an inch. The two sounded to be bantering again in good humor. Eisenhower didn’t move until Eleanor began to sing. With a squint and a huff he stood and began to walk away towards the club, at the end of the hallway he stopped and glanced back at Steve who hadn’t moved before disappearing around the corner himself. 

Steve released a breath he couldn’t remember holding and after a moment followed after Eisenhower who was now both the oddest and largest dog he had ever met. He stopped when he entered the main club again to listen to Eleanor sing. He was happy to see that not as many people as he originally feared were staring at him. Most were too engrossed in their dancing, talking or listening to Eleanor. He stood there for the song and when it ended he liked to believe he clapped louder than anyone else. 

“She is something else ain’t she?” 

He glanced to his left where the owner of the club stood. Steve had taken note of Vic earlier in the night, it was hard not to as the elderly VET was everywhere at once and he had heard multiple employees refer to him as ‘boss man’ or ‘sir’ since he had come in. He was fairly certain that the man was the one who first recognized him, essentially handing him his first dance with Eleanor and taking in the old uniform and medals, it was clear why. Steve made a mental note to thoroughly thank the man at a later date. 

“Yes, Sir.” He said, glancing back to Eleanor who was smiling and waving the crowd down to begin her next song. 

“Vic.” He said, holding out his hand, Steve turned to him and grasped his hand in his own, giving it a firm shake. “Steve”. Vic smiled and tightened his grip on Steve's hand when he went to pull away. The old man had a surprisingly strong grip for someone who had to be close to Steve's own age without enhancements. 

“Right. Steve. Can I talk to you for a minute? Man to man. Now.” Vic's face was still pleasant, he was still smiling but the look in his eyes, what Steve could see of them anyway behind his tinted glasses, was hard as steel. Steve heard a groan and looked down to see Eisenhower again, who seemed to almost give him stink eye before he trotted away once more into the crowd. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Vic shook his hand once more before walking back towards the bar and out the exit door behind it. Steve dutifully followed him, looking back to Eleanor who had worked the crowd back into a frenzy of dancing before the door closed behind him. 

“You know, we actually met before. To be fair it was brief, so I won’t judge you for not remembering, but we did meet.” Vic said, sitting down on an old milk crate with a groan as his knees popped. “I was also obviously a much younger man than. Wasn’t as lucky as you to score the elixir of life so to speak.” Vic laughed a little at his own joke and Steve smiled. “When did we meet?” he asked, coming a little closer. They could still hear Eleanor inside. “Right here in the city. I went to one of your first shows Captain. You’ve come a long way from the tights through I hear you’re still the ‘Star-Spangled Man with the Plan’” He waved his hand in the air on his little joke. Steve sighed but smiled in good humor at his own expense. “Now you’re probably wondering why I asked you to come out here, and no it’s not for an autograph. You see, I’m old, yes, obviously, I’m aware, but I’m still here” he tapped his head “and don’t let the thickness of these shades fool you, because I’m not blind.”

Steve could feel himself grow tense when Vic stopped smiling. “I’ve been watching you Captain, and you have been watching her. Now don’t try to deny it, as I said, I’m not senile and I’m not blind. So tell me, Star Spangled Man with the Plan, what is your plan here?” 

Steve had been in combat situations where he didn’t feel as tense as he was now and the hard stare Vic leveled on him made him feel almost like the sixty-pound asthmatic kid he once was. “Sir,” he began, “Believe me when I say that I have only the noblest intentions towards Eleanor.”  
Vic let out a chuckle “Why am I not surprised...did she tell you her name or did you use your little resources to get it?” Steves jar tightened a little “We introduced ourselves to each other tonight, Sir.” 

“Cut the ‘Sir’ Captain. We’re damned near the same age. Now tell me, what are these noblest of intentions? And believe me when I say if I don’t like them, Captain America, or not we will have a problem.”

Steve never thought he would never see the day that a man would be giving him a talking to about his…”Are you her father?” Steve suddenly blurted before he caught himself and Vic outright laughed. “No I am not, but I might as well be. I and my girl never had kids of our own, but Eleanor...she is the closest thing this old man has left to family. She is a good girl, the best damn thing to happen to me for a long time. I love her like my own, which is why I want to know why you have an interest in her. She has been through enough, so if you’re up to something, just leave now, because I will kill you myself before I let you hurt her.” 

In a life that was as unpredictable as Steves, as Captain Americas, Steve would have bet good money on flying monkeys plotting to take over the world, or Fury surprising him again before he would bet on a man giving him the shovel talk about his daughter. 

“Vic, the only thing I want is to get to know her, spend as much time with her as she will let me, if I’m lucky, maybe even the rest of my life.” 

At that declaration of intent, Vic's eyebrows almost went into his hairline. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was near enough the end of the night, Eleanor had long since finished her last solo set and her group one with Billy, Noemi, Ronnie, and Molly. In the end, she bowed off the stage with the others and retreated back to the tiny dressing room while the others dispersed into the crowd to enjoy the rest of the night. She contemplated changing out of her dress back into her clothes but discarded the thought when she realized that when she went out with Steve, even if it was to maybe a diner, she would be very underdressed by comparison. So instead she sat. Quietly. And tried valiantly to ignore every bad scenario about why Captain America would want to spend time with her or what could happen that her traitor mind threw at her. None of these scenarios had taken into account her soul mark except one where Steve saw it and decided he didn’t want to be with someone like her. She wordlessly opened the door when Eisenhower scratched at it before closing it again and sitting back down. The room was tiny, but it had never felt like it before.

Eisenhower softly whined and rested his big head on her lap, reaching up a paw to lightly bat at her hands. With a small jump, she focused in on him and sighed. “I feel like a hot mess tonight mister.” he tilted his head at her and glanced towards her skates and bag then to the door. She knew the look and softly laughed, placing her hands on his head and scratching it while she played with his ears. “I know that look. I am not making a run for it. If nothing else it is beyond rude. I mean, the man is my...well it seems like he is...my, you know what I’m talking about damnit. And maybe I’m his, or if I’m not, maybe he knows about gramps, grandpa and, you know...maybe he wants to talk about them, or something. I don’t know.” Eisenhower tilted his head at her. “Come on you big furry grump, before I lose what little nerve I have. Now, be on your best behavior.” He huffed “I’m serious Eisenhower. Steve could, maybe, be around for a while. So you need to start getting used to it.” With another huff, Eisenhower got up and laid in front of the door. “Oh, my sweet giddy aunt you are such a pain in the ass.” Eleanor stood and grabbed her bag, tieing her skates to the straps and doing the room a quick look over to make sure she had what she needed. 

Turning to Eisenhower she crouched down with a sigh at the pitiful act he was putting on. “Come on Ike, even if Steve is who he is, you’ll always be my best fella. Remember, it's you and me right? Come hell or high water, in sickness and in health, all that jazz, and no one, not even Captain apple pie himself, is going to change that.” Eisenhower looked up at her with the soulful eyes only a dog could possess. “Now, let's put on our brave faces, or I’ll put on mine and you wear your normal passive-aggressive one, I’ll call Marvin to let him know to not wait up, and we go meet apple pie by the exit? I did say exit right?” Her heart seemed to shudder in her chest as her anxious feelings built again.

He huffed and rolled to look away from her, snapping her back to the moment.

Eleanor groaned to herself “Ok” she finally said “Compromise time. You do everything I mentioned before and I’ll get you a slice of pie.” One ear turned towards her. ‘Well,’ she thought to herself ‘at least he is listening now’. 

“Ok. A slice of pie and some bacon. And if you let Steve pet you, if he asks, and you don’t maul him, I’ll even toss in a strawberry milkshake. With extra whipped cream.”

Eisenhower turned his head towards her with a doggie brow raised. “Yes and a fucking cherry on top.” with a woof he rolled onto his feet and looked expectantly for his leash. “You’re such an asshole, Ike.” She reached into his vest while she clipped his leash in place and pulled out her phone, one quick phone call where she left another message to let Marvin know she would be home later than normal and to not wait up. “I kinda have a date, I think.” she said “anyway, I’ll tell you all about it later, I need to get out of this room before I lose my nerve and end up sleeping in here. I love you, bye.” 

She placed the phone back in the vest and smiled at Eisenhower one more time, scratched his head, and opened the door. ‘Time to be brave’ she thought to herself, going to leaving the little room. When her hand touched the door her traitor mind and anxious feelings came back with a vengeance. She furrowed her brow and leaned against the door again. Eisenhower took immediate notice and leaned into her side. There were so many ways this could go wrong and she couldn’t stop thinking about them. “I wish I wasn’t like this,” she whispered. Eisenhower whined. Eleanor sucked in a breath “No. It's ok. I can do this...I can…” 

‘No you can’t.’ the tiny voice in the back of her mind said. “Maybe not...but Miss Liberty can. I know she can.” Pushing those bad thoughts and feelings down as best she could she let herself fall back into her stage persona. Miss Liberty could do anything. Everyone liked Miss Liberty. Steve has already met Miss Liberty and seemed to like her enough that he asked her out. That he said the words to her soul mark. She could be Miss Liberty. Being her was easier than being Eleanor. 

“Showtime,” Eleanor said as she stepped back and opened the door.

The club was winding down, the music was now prerecorded and mello with the vast majority of the people left slowly dancing with one another or chatting in the corners. The bar backs were cleaning up and Vic gave her a wave and maybe a smile she thought from his place at the bar. She smiled and wandered over but he waved her away, pointing to his left, where apple pie stood waiting by the door. Steve seemed to be staring off into space, in his own little world, listening to music and watching the club patrons with a small smile. He directed that smile at her when he saw her walking to him. ‘Deep breaths’ she thought to herself.

“Hi” she softly said when she got close enough. 

“Hi” he echoed back. 

After a minute Eisenhower huffed and tapped her with his tail. She glanced at him with an unamused expression before smiling back at Steve.

“So, um. Diner?”

“Yes! Uh, yes, if you want, I understand if you’re tired, I mean I’ve been watching you all night, and...that sounds a little creepy.”

Eleanor laughed “It would be much worse if I wasn’t on stage pretty much all night. Any preference on diner?” 

"I'm open to suggestions. It's been a long time since I was in the area." He turned and opened the exit door, waiting for Eleanor who turned to wave at Vic once more before she and Eisenhower walkout, Steve letting the door close behind the three of them.

"There is a good diner a few blocks up. It's open twenty-four hours, me and some of my friends from the club go there after work sometimes. Sounds good?"

"Absolutely," he gestured towards the street from the alley they were in "lead on."

They walked quietly together for a block before Steve offered to carry her bag for her commenting on the skates hanging from it. She thankfully handed her bag over, happy to with her already tired aching feet protesting the weight.

"I've always loved roller skates. They are fun and help you get around faster without being as bulky as a bike."

"I've never used roller skates."

"Really? Not at all?"

"No, they use to attach to your shoes when I was a kid but I didn’t have them.” Steve shrugged a little, Eleanor frowned at that. “Well, if you ever want to, let me know. I for sure know a few places we can go.”

“Really?” Steve asked, looking down at her “You’d teach me how to roller skate?”

“Sure, but we might need back up because if you fall, no offense, there is no way I can catch you.” Steve barked out a laugh at the thought. Eisenhower huffed and rolled his eyes at Eleanor who smiled and laughed a little with Steve.

“Yeah, I could see that being an issue. But I promise, if I fall, I won’t hold it against you if you let me.”

“But will you if I laugh?”

“No, I’d probably be too busy laughing with you.”

Eleanor grinned as they came up to the Happy Days Diner, Eisenhower let out a happy little yip and pulled a little on his leash. Steve went ahead and opened the door, Eleanor smiling at him and mouthing thank you while Eisenhower rushed in. 

“He certainly seems excited…”

Eleanor sighed “I had to bribe him to come out. Besides, we come here fairly often so he knows what's up.” She smiled a little though Steve looked fairly puzzled. “Bribed him?” She nodded as Eisenhower let out another happy sound alerting the staff and other patrons to their presence. A young woman came up to them with a smile which Eleanor returned. “Hey guys,” She said to Eleanor and Eisenhower “and...Captain Beefcake.” she said, giving Steve an up and down with her eyes. “Booth or table?” Steve froze up a little at the way she blatantly appraised him while Eleanor just gave her a smile and a roll of her eyes. “Behave Mandy. We talked about this.” Mandy laughed and with it, her easy flirting charm went away to be replaced by a kind smile. “Sorry Eleanor, it's just so much fun to make good boys squirm.” 

“Trouble.”

“Bat.”

“Hilarious.”

“I know I am. Booth?”

Eleanor looked to Steve who had been watching them feeling immensely relieved that this Mandy was no longer focusing in on him. “Is a booth ok with you?” 

“Yeah, that’s good with me.” Mandy grabbed some menus from the hostess stand, leading them through the diner. “Had a good set tonight?”

“I think so, I might have to sic Eisenhower on Billy though.” Mandy laughed “About time” she stopped at a booth and set down the menus. Eleanor slid into one side with Eisenhower laying down on the floor next to her side. Steve followed her lead and slid in across from her. “What did he do this time?” Eleanor smiled and shook her head, “I’ll entertain you with the theatrics later.”

“Fair enough, so drinks to start? Your guys usual and what can I get for you soldier boy?” 

Steve raised his brows at the back and forth between them but maintain his smile. “A coke for me please.”

“You got it.” with a grin Mandy turned and walked away. “You weren’t kidding when you said you came here often.” 

“It's the closest place to the club that is affordable and open at the time I leave, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the others end up here in a bit too.”

“So what is usual for you guys?” 

“Chocolate milkshake for me and a bowl of water with lemon for Eisenhower.”

Steve leaned to his side to look down at Eisenhower who gave him side-eye before he leaned back. “With lemon?”

“He prefers lime but also likes lemon.” 

“You’re her best fella right?” Eisenhower ignored him.

Eleanor softly laughed “He is. It's really just me and him so, as weird as it may sound, we are very close.” Eisenhower huffed. “So, what brought you to the club tonight Steve?”

“I was feeling a bit nostalgic I guess. I was going around with my friend today, visiting my old neighborhood, a few other places. We happened to be talking about places that me and my friends from back when used to go. We spent a lot of time in dancehalls and I looked to see if any were still around. 20 30 40 seems like the last dancehall in the city.”

Eleanor shook her head “Not the city, but for sure Brooklyn and it is the only original one.” 

Mandy came back over, setting down a larger chocolate shake in front of Eleanor, a coke for Steve, and set down a bowl, with lemon, for Eisenhower who actually let her gently pat him on the head. 

“Suck up.” Eleanor softly said. Eisenhower ignored her and began to slurp at his water. “How old is the club?” Steve asked. “Um, Vic opened I think a year after the war. So I think sixty-eight or so odd years?”

“That old?”

“I told you, its original. It also hasn’t changed much aside from the music and lighting system if the pictures I’ve seen are anything to go by.”

“I was looking at some of those. On the wall by the bar right?”

“Those and the personal ones Vic keeps that I’ve seen. Why didn’t your friend come out with you?”

Steve laughed a little “I asked him. He told me it ‘wasn't his scene’ ” he made little air quotes. “Not a fan of jazz?” he shook his head “He likes jazz, I just think he didn’t want to get dressed up.” 

“To be fair, if he came with you, you’d kinda be stealing the show, with the authentic uniform and all.” Eleanor gestured to his uniform and medals. 

“I’ll have you know that I am ninety percent sure that this is not my original uniform and besides he has his own.” Eleanor quirked an eyebrow “Two questions, one, why do you say that? Two, he has his own uniform? From the same decade or …?” She trailed off.

“Not from the same decade. Sam served in the army himself, in THIS decade.” 

“Just checking. So ninety percent sure?” 

Steve made a face “I’ll tell you but don’t laugh.” “No promises.” 

“Earlier this year I kind of went to visit the Smithsonian where they have this exhibit.”

“The Captain America exhibit?”

Steve groaned “You’ve been?” 

“I was invited to the opening.” Steve opened his mouth to ask a question but she cut him off with a smile “Don’t change the subject, so, you went to your own exhibit and what? Saw your old uniform on display?”  
“Incidentally, yes. Which is why I am ninety percent sure that this is a replica.” Steve gestured to his uniform with a smile and Eleanor squinted, leaning forward a little, taking in the fine details of his uniform. “If it is, it's a very good one,” she said, sitting back and making decent headway into destroying her shake. Steve watched her carefully “I wanted to ask, and you don’t have to answer if its a little too personal, but Eisenhower, he’s your service dog?”

Eleanor nodded. “Why do you need?...”

“Wow, first date and getting right to the hard questions. Smooth Captain.” Mandy said from where she stood slightly behind Steve. Steve jumped a little and looked up at Mandy who had an unimpressed look on her face. “Mandy” Eleanor sighed “Behave. Please.” Mandy rolled her eyes “I’m guessing you guys need more time to look over the menu.” 

“Yes, please. But if I don’t order the fur monster some food he’s going to become the biggest grouch.”

“Pie or bacon?”

“You have key lime tonight?” Eisenhower perked up when Eleanor said key lime and Mandy smiled. “Yes. So, a slice of pie for the fur monster and more time for you two, I’ll be back.”

“Take your time.” Eisenhower looked at Eleanor like she suggested something positively scandalous. “Oh hush, you’ll get your pie.” Mandy chuckled and walked back to the counter to take out the pie and cut a large slice. Eleanor looked back to Steve with an apologetic expression. “He really likes lime” 

“Yes, he does. I’m sorry, by the way, about her. I don’t really have a lot of friends and the ones that I do are kinda…”

“Protective?”

“A little.”

“It’s alright. Mine are pretty much the same.” Eleanor smiled “So Sam and the…” Steve nodded “Avengers. Yes. I’m sorry. If I overstepped or.” Eleanor cut him off “You didn’t. Really, don’t mind Mandy. To answer your question” she said squinting at Mandy who came to set the pie slice by Eisenhower before she pretty much skipped away “I’m a little blind.” Eisenhower huffed and she reached out with her foot tap his side. “Ok, ok, I’m kinda very blind.” Steve looked confused “You really are...um…”

“Blind?”

“Yeah. Is that why Mandy called you a bat earlier?”

“Yes”

“And, why you fell?”

“Down the stairs by the stage? Yes. I could make out your hand a bit and chose to reach for that and hold my dress up a little so I wouldn’t trip. Not that it helped much. I never did thank you for catching me.” Eleanor smiled, once again hoping that her foundation hid her flaming cheeks a little.

Steve felt his face get a little warm “You never have to thank me for catching you. But are you really...blind?”

“Well, no, not one hundred percent. As I said, I could make out your hand a little but yes, unless I’m close, like, very close, everything is pretty much a grayscale blur.”

“Grayscale?”

“Colorblind to.”

Steve’s expression was clearly one of surprise. “So, bad eyesight and color blind?”

Eleanor inhaled and sighed “Yes.” 

“Sorry, but you really don’t act like you have a hard time seeing. You even roller skate. Do you not have glasses?” Eleanor gave a small shrug “Everywhere I go are places I have been to before. For new places, I have Eisenhower to help guide me. As for glasses, I don’t like wearing them.” 

“Why not?”

At the question, Eleanor felt all those earlier anxious feelings and thoughts start to bubble back to the surface. Miss Liberty held her line but Eleanor was uncomfortable. 

“I...um, can we talk about something else? Please?” 

Steve nodded “Sure, maybe we should actually look at the menu? And order Eisenhower his bacon before he stages a revolt”

Eleanor smiled and then outright laughed, hard, when Eisenhower not only perked up, he leaned towards Steve and nosed his hand until Steve awkwardly patted his head. Steve looked at Eleanor who was still laughing. “And a strawberry shake with extra whipped cream and a cherry on top in a bowl. Don’t ask.”

Steve nodded “Got it.”

He flipped through the menu and ordered a slice of pie when Mandy came back around again, also ordering the bacon and strawberry shake in a bowl to which Mandy raised an eyebrow and looked down at Eisenhower. “Bribery again? Elle, getting anything else? We have lemon meringue tonight.” Eisenhower perked up again and Eleanor shook her head at him. “Yes please and coffee.” Mandy nodded with a grin and disappeared again. “So, Miss Liberty. Where did that name come from?” Eleanor smiled “Believe it or not, its my middle name.”

“Your middle name is Liberty?”

“Eleanor Liberty Kingsley. My parents thought they were funny. So, Captain America” she said it quietly “Where did that come from? Did you think of it yourself?” Steve shook his head “No, someone, somewhere, probably working for a governor in an office came up with it and I ran with it.”

“Fair enough. I didn’t choose Miss Liberty as my stage name, a close friend did.”

“And the interest in jazz, swing and” he gestured to all over her, leaning closer so that she could see him better. “My grandfather raised me, and like he liked to say, he raised me right. I have a bit of an old soul thanks to him.”

They continued talking, occasionally laughing with each other throughout Mandy bringing their pies and bacon with a shake for Eisenhower before she left again.

“Apple. Really?” Eleanor asked. Steve chuckled “There is nothing wrong with a good slice of apple pie, but I prefer cherry.” Eleanor shrugged with a smile. 

“Do you live in Brooklyn?” Steve asked. Eleanor nodded “Yes, I was born and raised here, I left for a bit but came back. There is nothing like the old neighborhood, right?” Steve nodded “You are right.” Eleanor arched an eyebrow “And yet a certain traitor captain lives in Manhattan. Sell out.” Steve laughed “Don’t judge, I looked for an apartment in Brooklyn, I still don’t think I can afford one.” She nodded, agreeing, but frowned “Superhero business doesn’t pay well? Don’t give me that look, and yes, I can make it out on your face when you are this close.” 

Steve grinned “Not everyone is Tony.”

“From what I hear, that is a good thing.”

Steve smiled “Singing pays well then?” Eleanor smiled “Nope. I have other jobs to help make ends meet.”

“How many?”

“A few.” Steve arched a brow “A few?” “Like, four-ish.” 

“Four-ish?”

“Yes, I waitress at a diner Tuesday through Saturday, and work in a pizzeria on those days, the club on certain holidays, like today, plus Friday and Saturday, and on Mondays, I also work in a cafe.” Steve gave her a look of disbelief “ish and on Sundays?” She smiled. “The ish is more of a hobby. I make vintage clothing to order and on Sunday I rest.”

“Well...I feel lazy now.” Eleanor laughed “Don’t. Like my grandfather was so fond of saying, I have no rest in my as...in me.”

Eisenhower seemed to huff in agreement. Eleanor nudged his side again. Dawn was steadily arriving, the sun peeking up behind the skyline in the distance. She suddenly became aware of how early she had gotten up and how tired she was now. She flagged down Mandy for a refill on her coffee.

Steve glanced out as well, seeing the sun and pulled up his shirt sleeve to check the time. "Wow, it's a little past five am." Eleanor smiled, downing her new cup of coffee in one gulp. "Time flies when you're having fun right?" Steve smiled "You're having fun?" He asked. "Yes. Are you?"

"Absolutely. So, tomorrow is Sunday."

Eleanor looked into Steves's eyes, she wasn’t unaware of the thought he was putting into making sure he leaned closer so she could see him better. “Yes, it is.”


	3. Of Things to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I write as inspiration comes to me and while I know how this story is going to go start to finish (With sequels and future characters) I'm a slow writer. This chapter isn't as long as I was hoping but I didn't want to force it. It was a lot of fun writing Sam.

Steve and Eleanor walked down the sidewalk together as the sun continued to rise, passing by some of the few partygoers from the night before who were also just now making their way home and more than a few people who were just starting their days. No one paid them much mind, even with their dated clothes and the massive German Shepherd leading them because this was Brooklyn, New York, and the city had seen a lot weirder than them. Eleanor lightly bumped into Steve.

“You didn’t have to pay Steve, I could have. Or we even could have split it.” She said with a genuine but tired smile. “That was not how I was raised and I still insist that you should let me drive you home.” “I’m letting you hold my bag and walk me to the train. Also, it is your birthday.” Steve chuckled and adjusted his grip on the strap of her bag. Eisenhower trotted along ahead of them though he would still glance back to give Steve side-eye. “My birthday ended long before we got to the diner. Besides, if that's what you’re worried about, you gave me a gift.” Eleanor gave him a confused glance before she groaned. “That dance doesn’t count, I had no clue what was going on at first and it wasn’t my idea.”

“Well,” he said, drawing the word out “the dance was nice, but not what I meant.” Together they crossed the street to the station. “Not the dance?” Eleanor finally asked. “Not the dance.” Steve gestured for her to go up the steps first behind Eisenhower. “You’ve lost me.” She finally said when they reached the platform. Taking a seat on one of the benches she tried to ignore her aching feet and looked to Steve when he took the seat next to her. He huffed a small laugh to himself and maintained that same smile he had worn most of the night. “You’re going to laugh.” She nudged him again “I might, but you won’t know until you tell me.” 

Steve ran a hand over through his hair, musing the vintage gel part, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “You gave me your time.” he finally said, his eyes glancing away from her own. She caught herself wondering what color they were, leaning closer so that she could see him better when his words seemed to click in her brain. “That is the sappiest, corniest and probably the most wonderful thing someone has ever said to me,” Eleanor softly spoke.

“You’re not laughing.”

“I also wasn’t being sarcastic.” with a deep inhale and a show of inner strength she reached out and gently took hold of Steve's hand. He looked down at their hands together before his eyes met hers again. “So…tomorrow, well, technically today...” she began and choked a little on her words as the thought ‘what the hell are you doing Eleanor?’ flashed through her mind and her stage confidence faltered. “Today is Sunday.” 

“It is.”

“I’m not working.”

Steve's smile seemed to grow as he caught onto what she was implying. “At the risk of tempting fate, I’m not either. Would you like to meet up later? Maybe once we’ve both slept for a bit? I know a few good places in the city, or you could show me around to the ones I don’t know about here?”

Eleanor arched a brow and softly shook her head, “I was actually wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my apartment? I’ll cook. Something tells me you don’t get a lot of home-cooked meals.” Her stage confidence was going to be the death of her Eleanor reasoned as the offer was made.

Steve awkwardly laughed “You’re not, completely wrong, but you don’t have to cook, it's your one day off. You don’t have to spend it cooking for me.”

“It's actually more like cooking for us.” she gently squeezed his hand and pointed one finger towards Eisenhower who had been strangely quiet but had turned his disapproving stare on her after she suggested Steve come over. “And I really don’t mind. It’s nice cooking for others.”

“If you’re sure?” 

She wasn’t. 

"I am.” 

Gods save her.

“And you’re still sure about me not driving you home?”

That she was sure about. Contact in small doses. As it were she knew she was reaching her interaction limit rapidly and being Miss Liberty for an extended period of time was exhausting. 

Eleanor almost snorted “I am Steve.” she looked past him when she heard the rumble of the train. Steve looked as well “Is this you?” She squinted at the distance and shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. What letter is it?” Steve quickly looked back to her with his brows raised and his eyes wide “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound...insensitive about, you know…” he leaned closer to her and gestured to his eyes. Eleanor could make out the movements and smile. “Believe me, I do not at all believe that you’re being insensitive. In fact, I think you are thoughtful and kind. I’m supposed to be getting on the B train.” Eisenhower woofed and stood up “Which according to him, is this train.”

Steve smiled and stood when she did “Oh! Where do you live?” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad and pen. Eleanor squinted at his hand before she recognized what it was “Here, let me.” she reached out and Steve handed over both. She held the notepad close to her while she flipped to a new page and quickly jotted her address and number while the train pulled in, returning them to Steve who put them back in his pocket. “Have a good morning Steve. I’ll see you later.” He nodded as she walked onto the train with Eisenhower leading the way, jumping forward to catch the door and hand her the bag with her skates. “Don’t forget this! Have a good morning Eleanor, I can’t wait to see you later.” With a large smile, he stepped back and the doors closed. He held a hand up in a wave as the train pulled away and stayed on the platform until he couldn’t see it anymore. 

He stood silently for a moment, a large dumb smile on his face before he quickly pulled out his notepad once more and flipped to the page she had written her information. Her handwriting was neat and the note included her address, number, and time. Three PM. “Yes!” he cheered, holding the notepad into the air. A second later he caught the curious looks from the early morning commuters on the platform and smiled at them all, only slightly embarrassed. He wanted to proclaim why he was so excited but opted to instead nod to them all and make his way off the platform. And if he had a small skip in his step as he walked the distance back to the club where he had left the car he borrowed from the tower, then it was no one’s business but his own.

It took almost forty minutes to get back to the tower, a small miracle with morning traffic. Steve pulled into the underground garage, parked, and stored the keys. The elevator doors opened as he approached.

"Welcome back Captain, you seem in good spirits."

Steve stepped into the elevator, his face still split into a large smile. "I am Jarvis. My floor please." The doors silently closed as the elevator made its way to the top floors of the tower that housed the Avengers. "I take it you had a successful night out then?"

"Yes, I did." 

"And when will you be meeting with Miss Kingsley again?"

Steve sighed with a shake of his head. "Always right to the point."

"To be fair Captain, I'm not the only curious party."

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening on his floor where the lights were on and Sam could be seen sitting on the couch flicking through channels on the TV. He put the remote down when he saw Steve and grinned. "Hey lover boy, how'd it go?" Steve stepped out of the elevator with a smile. He was still smiling. In fact, it seemed like he couldn't stop. Sam read his expression "That good huh?"

Steve nodded, placing his uniform hat on the coffee table and taking off his blazer while loosening his tie. "It went a lot better than expected. She agreed to go out with me tonight and we spent the whole time talking. She's...she's great."

Sam was nodding along, a sense of relief filling him for the first time since the chaos that was his morning with Steve. The man had been a jumble of nerves since they had gotten breakfast at a diner that morning in Coney Island and it had taken Sam a while to get it out of him as to why. The man had found his soul mate and had frozen up in shock. To be fair, Sam understood why. Steve had assumed that any soulmate he may have had died decades ago and to randomly stumble across her in a diner had thrown the man for a loop. By the time Sam got him to explain why he was acting like a weirdo the woman in question had already left and judging by the treatment the waitresses gave them after, Sam didn't have to guess more than once to understand why. 

"So you talked to her about this morning also? She acknowledged you as her soulmate?"

The silence that he received was not the answer he was looking for and Steve knew it.

“Steve. Why do I get the feeling that neither of these things was bought up even once?”

“It...did not come up.”

Steve wasn’t looking at Sam but could still feel the other man roll his eyes in exasperation.

“It didn’t come up, you didn’t bring it up or you actively avoided it?”

Steve sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit as he made his way over and sat beside Sam on the couch. “It really did not come up but yes, I also didn’t mention it. We were having a good time, she said yes to coming out with me, she even brought up meeting again later today, I didn’t want to ruin that with the possibility that she thinks I’m a creep for this morning or that…” He let out a deep sigh again, running his hand over his face. “Or that she is your soulmate but you aren’t hers.” Sam finished for him. Steve nodded leaning into the couch and tilting his back to look at the ceiling. 

“Well, hate to be that person, but you won’t know till you ask. So soldier up.”

“You’re right. I’ll do it later. I hope she takes it well that I told her a few half-truths tonight...Better to get it out in the open as soon as possible right?”

“Exactly. Besides, she might think you’re a little creepy no matter how this plays out.”

Steve sat back up and arched his brow at Sam. “That is not helpful.”

“But true and realistic.”

“How so?”

“Because like you just said, you told her a few half-truths. You’re going to have to explain how you found out who she was, based on where she worked when you met her, and how that led to you knowing she would be at that club later Mr. Captain America who used his security clearance to have Jarvis run a background check.”

“Shit.”

“Language”

“Shut up Sam.”

————

Eleanor made it to the bottom of the steps at her stop before giving up on her heels and deciding that the risk of walking barefoot in the city was one hundred percent worth it. She briefly considered putting on her converse or roller-skates with the skates having more appeal because Eisenhower could pull her home but the effort required made her even more tired. So she walked the last few blocks barefoot and trudged inside her converted warehouse apartment building. She had never been so happy to see the death trap that was the lift elevator before. 

Maybe she should have let Steve drive her home. Now that her feet felt like they were either bleeding or going to fall off she really wished she had let him. 

“Maybe next time…” She mused, opening the locks on her apartment door and unhooking Eisenhower who went in first for his routine of trotting around and making sure they were the only ones there. Her dog was weird and protective. She entered behind him, closing and relocking the door. She would have normally flipped on some lights but she got home so late it was now daytime and sunlight flooded the apartment. Eleanor dropped her bag and shoes by the door already starting to unzip her dress before Eisenhower finished his check and came back so she could take off his vest. 

No matter how tired she was her mind wouldn’t let her escape her own routines so she hung up the vest and leash, put her skates where they belonged, and went into her room to put her clothes in the hamper and her shoes with the others. She changed into her pajamas, a simple tank with shorts, and put her bag back beside the door. While there she retrieved her phone from Eisenhower's vest once more and was more than a little disappointed that she didn’t have a message back from Marvin yet. She was starting to get concerned. She finally went through the process of taking off all her makeup and brushing her teeth. That evening whenever Steve left, she would wash her hair, for now she just rerolled and pinned it. She picked up her silk scarf for her hair and rewrapped it making record time on doing the dishes from breakfast that morning. She even remembered to set an alarm so she could get up at a decent time.

Eleanor was making her way to bed when Eisenhower stopped her by planting himself in the doorway to her bedroom. He gave her an unimpressed look and looked towards the bathroom before making eye contact again. “Shit. one sec.” was all she said before walking back to the bathroom, Eisenhower following her and watching as she took out her meds, keeping count that she took the right ones. She washed them down with a tumbler of water, patted Eisenhower on the head, and made her way to her bed. With a sigh of genuine relief, she collapsed and finally began to relax. She was physically, mentally, emotionally drained.

Before she could think too deeply about why she felt this way one of those little pills she took kicked in and she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is also appreciated so let me know what you think.


End file.
